1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a pressure vessel filled with at least one medium, where a gas mass is pre-pressurized by a fluid with the help of a barrier, especially for volume compensation in, for example, piston-cylinder assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure vessels are already known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,307, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,596, GB 15,860) in which the pressure vessel is adapted to correspond to the design of a vibration damper or of some other type of piston-cylinder assembly. The design features are adapted and coordinated exactly to the other component in question.